


Hung Out to Cry

by NecroNOMNOMicon (LimeDragon)



Category: ANDERSEN Hans Christian - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/NecroNOMNOMicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Little Match Girl learns that even killing herself doesn’t end her torment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Out to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This drabble was written for another forum’s challenge prompt: hair, harpy, horrific
> 
> It is a thematic sequel to my story "Striking Out"

The Little Match Girl hit the ground with horrific force in a forest of gnarled trees. Her toes elongated and dug roots into the soil; her skin became bark-like. Branches with deformed, black leaves sprouted from her hair. 

A half-woman/half-bird grotesque perched on the transformed Girl. “Welcome to the Seventh Circle of Hell, the Wood of the Self-Murderers,” squawked the Harpy, biting off a leaf. The Girl audibly wailed in pain, her twig bleeding where the Harpy fed. “You discarded your body in life and thus are denied one here. You will know only the physical pain of dismemberment. Forever.”


End file.
